


The Day The Angel Died

by Winchesters_Angel_9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesters_Angel_9/pseuds/Winchesters_Angel_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day The Angel Died

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this isn't a very good OneShot but I just wanna post it :) Hope yall enjoy

Castiel was Dean's angel. 

They were friends.

Then they were more than friends. 

Then one died and the other was lost without them. 

It was the day the Angel died. 

Dean didn't remember exactly what happened, but he remembered his angel dying in his arms, angel blade through his chest, begging for Dean not to hold him as he died because he knew what would happen. But Dean didn't let go, he held Castiel in his arms seeing and feeling his angel slipping away. "I love you Cas" Dean chocked out, "Never forget that." "I w-will miss y-you Dean" With that, his angel was no more. Sam found Dean holding a dead Castiel in his arms, crying. 

They didn't bury Cas's body, and they burned him. A hunter gets a hunters burial. Sam had asked Dean several times before if he was sure. "He's gone. Forever this time, Sammy. I'm sure." After they properly took care of Cas, as he always did to them, they drove to a near by motel to stay the night in. In the early morning, around 2 a.m. Dean walked into the bathroom, eyes red from crying silently to himself and not getting any sleep. He turned on the lights, and he stared at himself, bare chested in the mirror. The handprint on his arm from where Castiel grabbed him and raised him from perdition was merely a scar at this point, but still visible. But now a new scar covered Dean, one that remind him every single day of his life that he no longer had his angel with him; 

The imprint of Angel wings burnt into his chest.


End file.
